G.R.U. (BTD7PotA)
G.R.U., also known as the G'regarious '''R'ib-tickler of 'U'proar, is a Boss Bloon in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It is a Track-Mode-exclusive boss, appearing only on Sandbox and Track Mode boss events. Properties G.R.U. has 190,483,475 HP and 5 Defense. He also has he following immunities: * Immune to Stasis * Immune to DoT * Immune to explosions Abilities Freeze Ray Taunt: "FREEZE RAY!" GRU shoots Towers with his Freeze Ray, which inflicts 400-500 Armor-Piercing Damage and FREEZES them for 20 seconds. Shrink Ray GRU blasts towers with his Shrink Ray, which increases their fire rate and movement speed (if the tower is mobile) by 25% but also reduces their maximum health and attack damage by 55%. This effect lasts for 15 seconds. Stuffed Crust Taunt: ''"I'LL STUFF YOU ALL IN THE CRUST!!"'' G.R.U. will dig a large pit in the map, grab Towers and then throw them into the pit, inflicting 500-600 Armor-Piercing Damage before crushing them with giant robot feet, and the sheer pressure forces the Towers deep into the geologic crust. While underground, the Towers are STUNNED and trapped inside, rendering them unable to do anything for 13 seconds while losing 3% health per second due to being mangled beneath the rubble. After that time period, the Towers will recover and dig themselves back to the surface... if they survive. Aerial and seaborne units cannot be targeted by this ability. The Wrath of GRU Taunt: ''"YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF G.R.U.!!"'' GRU gives himself the Strength effect, inflicting 150% more damage with all attacks for 25 seconds. Summon Minions G.R.U. summons an army of M.I.N.I.O.N.s., as well as 3 MINION Mini-bosses: S.T.U.A.R.T., K.E.V.I.N., and B.O.B. M.I.N.I.O.N. (Spawn count: 10-11) MINIONs will stay together in a dense pack, behaving as if they were a single entity instead of a mass of individuals. Each MINION has 50,000 HP and 3 Defense, and executes these abilities: * Farting Squad: All MINIONs will assemble into a line and fire a devastating barrage of acid farts at Towers, inflicting 150-250 Armor-Piercing Damage as well as POISONING them for 30 seconds. * Jelly Bombs: The MINIONs take out Jelly Guns and blast exploding globs of jelly at towers, inflicting 400-500 Armor-Piercing Damage per explosion, with an explosion radius of 400px. S.T.U.A.R.T. (Spawn count: 1) K.E.V.I.N. (Spawn count: 1) B.O.B. (Spawn count: 1) Summon Cookie Robots Fart Gun Blast GRU pulls out two giant Fart Guns and fires acidic farts at Towers, inflicting 200-300 Armor-Piercing Damage as well as applying a 9-second STUN combined with a 20-second POISON effect. Lipstick Taser Taunt: "LIPSTICK TASER!" Gru zaps towers with a giant lipstick taser, inflicting 100-200 damage per hit (4-5 hits per attack) and STUNNING towers for 6 seconds. Big Blaster Cannon Taunt: ''"KNOCKED OOOOOVVVEEERRRRR!!!!"'' Gru unleashes his Big Blaster Cannon and charges up a deadly orange plasma ball with it before blasting it at a random tower, inflicting 900-1,000 Armor-Piercing Damage + 15% target HP within a radius equivalent to the range of a 0/2/0 Super Monkey as well as applying a 10-second BURNING effect to Towers within the aforementioned range. Toxic Jelly Blast Despicable Me ''"See this ability right here? IT'S MINE NOW!!!!!"''' GRU steals Activated Abilities from a random Tower with said ability, and uses it against his foes for 20 seconds. Moon Strike GRU launches shrunken moons that expand over time, violently displacing Towers and inflicting damage equivalent to 400-500 + 3% target HP. No Taunt: ''"...No." This is a passive ability. G.R.U. has a 50% chance to evade an enemy offensive Activated Ability. Then he will retaliate with a grenade that STUNS all towers within a 0/0/2 Super Monkey range for 7 seconds. G.R.U.'s Plan This is a multi-stage attack. First, G.R.U. becomes invulnerable but also stops moving, taunting: "The rest of the plan is simple..." Then, he unleashes a sequence of attacks in this order: # Omnidirectional spreads of flying rockets that ram into Towers and blow them up, inflicting 700-900 Armor-Piercing Damage per explosion, with each explosion equivalent to the range of a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey. Taunt: "I fly to the Moon..." # 9-shot spreads of miniaturized moons that expand over time, displacing and damaging Towers in their wake. Taunt: "I shrink the Moon..." # Giant arms that grab and throw towers over very long distances, inflicting high damage. Taunt: "I grab the Moon..." # And finally, a giant toilet that explodes into contaminated sewage, applying Poison to all Towers that touch the sewage. The sewage will stay on the map for 4 seconds, inflicting 150-250 Armor-Piercing Damage per second to Towers that touch it. The Poison DoT lasts for 7 seconds assuming the Tower in question has stopped touching the sewage since remaining on top of the sewage will reapply the DoT. Taunt: "I sit on the toile- Wait, what!?" After the attack finishes, GRU removes his invulnerability and starts moving again. Trivia * Multiple references to the various Gru memes from the Despicable Me franchise. * The taunt in the ability "Despicable Me" is derived from a Pac-Man meme known as "See this meme right here? It's mine now" Category:Joke ConceptionsCategory:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Memes